


Communication

by concupiscence66



Category: Big Bang Theory
Genre: F/M, Muteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-09
Updated: 2011-05-09
Packaged: 2017-10-19 05:14:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/concupiscence66/pseuds/concupiscence66
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Penny and Raj find themselves alone and communicate. Written for Lauren because she is awesome. The prompt was Raj/Penny communicate without the help of alcohol or charades.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Communication

**Author's Note:**

  * For [notalwaysweak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notalwaysweak/gifts).



Penny types in a variety of potential passwords.

pennyisadeadbeat

pennyisaleach

getyourownwifi

mwahhaha

Nothing works. She hesitantly walks across the hall and knocks on the boys' door. It's ridiculous that she has to feel like a burden on Leonard when all she wants to do is talk to him... about stealing his wi-fi. Maybe she is a burden but she's never tried to sabotage one of Leonard's relationships.

She's surprised when Raj silently opens the door.

"Is Leonard here?"

He shakes his head no.

"Is Sheldon here?"

Another shake of the head.

"Did they forget you were here and leave you alone again?"

He nods sorrowfully.

"Poor Raj. I used to be the only woman coming around and complicating your life. Now this place is practically a harem."

Raj nods again, his face registering exaggerated surprise. After four years, she knows this means, "Can you believe it? They all have girlfriends now. I never thought I'd see the day."

She's sure it means something like that.

"I can't log on to the guys' wi-fi. Do you know the new password?"

Raj takes the laptop and types slowly so she can see each key.

N-O-C-O-I-T-U-S-N-O-W-I-F-I

"Who does a girl have to coitus to get free wi-fi around here?" Penny snapped, "I'm not allowed to touch Sheldon and I'm not allowed talking to Leonard now that his girlfriend is keeping his nuts in her purse... Sorry, Raj. I'm just joking around. You're sister is a great girl and I'm happy for her and Leonard."

Raj gives her a doubtful look.

"No, seriously. I'm not thrilled about being banished but I think she's good for him. He's really stepping out of his comfort zone for her."

Raj smirks.

"He gave up hoodies and being able to see for a week. That's what I call stepping out of your comfort zone!"

Raj doesn't make a noise but his eyes are laughing.

"And she's smart and well-educated and successful and beautiful and exotic..." Penny suddenly feels awkward. She wonders if calling Priya exotic is racist. Is Raj exotic? He has the same caramel skin and bottomless black eyes and, when he's hammered, his voice is slurred but still carries an elegant accent.

Raj is giving her a questioning look. She's staring. He's allowed to stare, he's a selective mute, but it's weird when she does it back so she begins to babble.

"I don't even blame Priya for not wanting me around! I'm sure she's heard things about me... I wasn't always at my best when I was with Leonard. I'm sure you had some stories to tell her."

Raj looks away guiltily.

"You know what? I'm not that great at letting go. Look at Kurt. He was a lying, cheating bastard and I gave him so many chances! Even after he physically threatened Leonard and Sheldon twice..."

Raj holds up three fingers.

"Three times? There was the pantsing and the Halloween party. What was the third time?"

Raj shrugs and gives a dismissive hand gesture.

"Seriously, Raj. Is there another time I don't know about?"

Raj shakes his head no but under Penny's glare, he begins to nod yes.

She collapses on the couch in despair, "I'm a terrible person."

Raj gingerly sits beside her and shakes his head no, his face full of kindness. She pats his cheek and he pulls away shyly.

"Why can't you talk to girls, Raj? You're such a great guy! You're brilliant and successful..."

Raj waves his hand dismissively but he's smiling.

"You were in People magazine! You're like a celebrity!"

Raj is still waving her off but she could tell he's enjoying himself. It's nice to see him so happy to be talking to her. Normally he is so uncomfortable around her.

Or a drunken ass.

"You're good looking, Leonard says you have a great body..."

Raj raises his eyebrows at that comment.

Penny tries to remember the context of the comment but it was just one of a million interesting facts Leonard and Sheldon have dropped into her brain over the years.

"He wasn't saying you had a 'nice body' he was just saying..." Penny continued by doing her best prairie dog/Leonard impression, "Raj actually has a pretty amazing body. You should never judge an astrophysicist by his sweatervest."

Raj stifles his laughter in his hand.

 

Penny debates running to her apartment to grab a couple beers so she and Raj could actually talk but he is staring at her and she feels the need to fill the air around them.

"Why on earth would your sister be jealous of me? How am I a threat?"

Raj's eyes drops to Penny's cleavage. She tugs at her tank top so she's a little more covered. Now he looks at her bare legs.

She is only wearing shorts because all her pants are dirty! If she doesn't do laundry tonight, she'll be wearing an old bridesmaid's dress tomorrow.

"Priya is gorgeous. She can't be jealous of the way I look."

Raj tilts his head and looks contemplative.

"Does she think I dress like a porn star from the seventies? Amy says that sometimes all I'm missing is knee high tube socks."

Raj wiggles his eyebrows.

"If she's worried, she can get herself some porn star clothes..."

Raj covers his ears in horror. She keeps forgetting Priya was his sister long before Penny became his friend.

"Sorry," she pulls Raj's hands from his ears, "So if I buy some expensive pants suits to wear while I watch TV and eat pizza, will I be allowed to hang out here again?"

Raj looks thoughtful, then he looks at Penny's cleavage again and shakes his head (emphatically) no.

"Why the hell is she so insecure? She's like an Indian lawyer Barbie."

Raj touches his nose like Penny is on to something.

Penny rolls the thought around in her mind. What was the downside to being nearly perfect?

"It seems like your parents have really high expectations of you guys. I guess that's rough."

Raj rolls his eyes and shakes his head but it isn't disagreement. It's more like, "You don't know the half of it!"

"And your parents might be upset if they knew she was dating a white guy."

Raj mimes a heart attack.

"And I guess being a lawyer isn't that impressive when your big brother is an astrophysicist."

Raj looks surprised, like he hasn't considered that possibility.

"And she's in your territory, dating your friend so maybe that's bringing up some old insecurities."

Raj looks dubious.

"No, Raj, I think I'm on to something here. Your sister may be on top of the world but, right now, she's back in the eleventh grade realizing the reason her boyfriend is such a gentleman is because he's in love with her younger brother. Well, you know what? Maybe I'm just a waitress/actress who can't land a role but at least I'm not making meth in a bathtub!'

Now Raj just looks confused.

Penny puts her hand on Raj's cheek and stares into his eyes, thinking if she understood him a little better, she would know how to deal with Priya.

"I miss hanging out with you guys."

Raj lowers his gaze, his cheeks darkening.

Sex had been the last thing on her mind and now it's hanging there in the air between them. She'd been thinking about secret agent laser Wii bowling and now she is wondering how Raj's lips would feel against her skin.

No wonder Priya wants Penny to stay away from her man.

Raj is looking around the room like he's trying to find a way to diffuse the tension.

"Do you want to play charades?" she suggests helpfully.

It works, Raj laughs out loud. The tension melts from his shoulders and, though still blushing, he looks Penny in the eyes and smiles.

Crisis averted. Normality restored.

Penny still wants to feel those pouty lips on her skin. He is frozen in place as she crawls into his lap and kisses him.

 

His lips are just as soft as she'd imagined as they trails kisses down her neck. His mouth moves eagerly over her skin but he keeps his hands tentatively resting on her waist. As his lips move past her clavicle, she pushes the straps of her tank top and bra out of the way. He makes a small sound in the back of his throat and the noise travels through her whole body. It feels like a challenge.

She lifts her left breast from her bra and Raj moans out loud before lowering his mouth to her nipple. It's a much louder sound from her delightful mute than the last but she still wants more.

Raj kisses and licks every inch of her breast, his hands slowly working their way down to cup her ass. Raj sucks on her nipple while she strokes his silky curls and rubs her face in his soft hair. Everything about him seems so sensual, like he was created in a lab to be her sex toy. She suddenly knows exactly where she wants to feel those soft lips and that silken hair.

She pulls her way out of his arms and lays down on the couch. Raj looks unsure but a smile spreads across his face as she began pulling off her shorts and he eagerly moves into position. He gives her a few kisses on her thighs and stomach before plunging his tongue inside of her. She wraps her legs around his head, enjoying the feel of his soft hair on her inner thighs. She expected him to be eager and thorough as he went down on her but she's surprised at his skill. His tongue seems to change size and shape with each lick and flick and she wonders if he and Leonard have been sharing Google links. She wonders absently if Leonard is somewhere utilizing his skills on Priya and while the images that begin flickering in her head are intriguing, it feels wrong to think about Leonard while Raj was pleasuring her.

And really wrong to be thinking about Priya.

Although Raj's sister does have the same soft lips and silken hair as her brother...

Penny slaps the side of her head to chase the thoughts away. Raj looks concerned.

"Don't stop now!" Penny cries, it's somewhere between a plea and an order.

Raj returns his pillowy lips and agile tongue to the task at hand. When he begins pushing fingers inside her, she has to remind herself to loosen her grip on his hair and not to smother the man.

She lets loose a new stream of obscenities each time he twists his fingers inside her. She isn't offering the most original pillow talk but the fact is, she fucking wants him to fucking fuck her so fucking bad.

What she lacks in eloquence, she makes up for in clarity. Raj is unbuttoning his pants when he suddenly freezes and looks around in a panic.

"Sheldon's top desk drawer."

Raj looks dubious but returns from the desk with a handful of condoms and a new, quizzical, expression.

"Sheldon stores them there because he thinks Leonard and I have sex on his desk."

Raj raises his eyebrows.

"We only did it there when he pissed us off... so, yeah, we did that a lot."

Raj looks back to the desk.

"I don't know why he still stores them there! He probably thinks Leonard and I still hook up there... Okay! One time on the desk after the breakup. Can we stop talking about Leonard? Jeez! Am I on trial here?"

 

Raj wins her forgiveness by kissing her breasts again as his fingers moved lightly over her clitoris.

She belatedly begins tugging off his hideous windbreaker to reveal his even more hideous sweater vest. Under the sweater vest is a short-sleeved stripped button down shirt. She considers burning the clothes while they lie in a heap on the floor. For a moment she can imagine Raj making love to her by the warmth of his burning pile of godawful clothes. Maybe she can throw a few pairs of plaid pants, about ten hoodies and an entire corduroy suit on the fire to keep it burning... Then she looks at the now nearly naked Raj.

"Oh my god, Raj! Your body is amazing! You look so hot!"

It sounds less like a lover's flattery than a big sisterly pep talk. She can't help it, she feels happy for Raj for looking so good in the buff.

Not that she's feeling sisterly at the moment. Raj's body is well-defined and beautifully proportioned and he's tenting his boxer shorts enticingly. The saying "still waters run deep" flits through her brain and the words take on a new (and vaguely obscene) meaning.

Once they're fully naked, she helps him put on the condom. He's clearly nervous but he's showing no signs of backing out.

Penny's a little nervous, too, because she's known Raj for four years but she doesn't really know him. She had no clue what was happening under his clothes and she's never known what was going on behind his dark eyes. She doesn't understand why he can't talk to her after all this time. The boys don't seem to question his selective mutism. Why should they? It took Leonard months to make regular eye contact, Sheldon still treats her like a potentially dangerous alien and Howard? Howard has selective Tourette's when it comes to women.

Penny lays back down on the couch and pulls Raj down on top of her. She can taste herself on his lips as he kisses her, his sheathed erection is poking against her thighs but he's making no move to enter her yet.

Instead he kisses her tenderly like they're on a first date and not getting ready to do something really inappropriate on their friends' couch.

She fights her instinct to move things along. She's always rushing things and it never works out.

When he slides inside her, he hisses through his teeth.

"Raj, you feel so good."

He says, "Oh."

"Faster, sweetie!"

"Mmmhhh."

She grips his nicely rounded ass and sinks in her nails.

"Ohh, Penny."

Wow, Penny thinks and then she thinks it again for good measure. Wow.

She strokes his well-muscled legs with her feet as he moves erratically inside her. He's inexperienced but he's both enthusiastic and gentle.

"You feel so good! So good, Raj."

"Penny, s'good. Beautiful Penny."

She ends up asking him to switch positions so he's sitting on the couch while she straddles his lap. Now she can control the speed and hopefully the duration. Penny wants it to be good for both of them. She doesn't want Raj to feel any shame or regret about this strange and perfect moment when they could communicate.

Penny uses her fingers to help herself along. Raj whimpers and continues to say, "Penny" and the occasional adjective such as "amazing" or "perfect". There's been nothing approaching a sentence or a coherent thought but they are audible words and the man is sober as a judge. Raj swats her hand from between her legs and takes over while she rides him. She's already making unnecessary appeals to a deity when Raj starts thrusting upwards from the couch. She tightens her muscles around him as he pulses inside her.

They hold each other and pant until Penny has to break the tension.

"Wow. We just had sex."

Raj nods and looks away.

"What? You can't talk to me again? You're still inside me!"

Penny decides she needs to stop yelling and take a new approach. She kisses him deeply, swiping playfully at his tongue with her own.

She gets one very quiet "Penny". It's something and, for now, she'll take it.

 

She's putting on her bra when she hears Sheldon's voice, "Of course I'm sure I locked the door! I have an eidetic memory!"

Penny dives for her shirt and Raj tries to jump into his pants but ends up on the floor just as Leonard, the muscle of the group, hesitantly pokes his head into the room saying, "It's probably just Raj. I'm telling you, I think we left him.."

When he sees Penny in her state of undress, he goes silent and looks confused. When he sees Raj, he tries to slam the door shut but Sheldon is already barreling into the apartment, using Howard and Leonard as human shields. Before he can rush to check on his comic books, Sheldon sees Penny and Raj in their compromised state. Penny follows his gaze as he looks at his desk; the top drawer is not completely closed.

"Did the two of you engage in coitus on my desk? Penny, what is wrong with you, woman?"

Leonard is covering his eyes with his hands, as is Bernadette. Amy is watching with un-camouflaged interest. Howard is helping Raj to his feet and trying to be subtle with his congratulations. Sheldon is still yelling and now he's filling the air with Lysol.

Priya appears to be in shock, apparently when she was shooing Penny away from her man, she forgot to watch out for her brother. Penny smirks to herself as she tries to imagine what is going through Priya's head as Penny and Raj finish pulling themselves together. Penny must seem like every terrible thing Priya's parents told her about American girls personified.

She decides to leave with her head held high, she tries to channel Scarlett O’Hara.

Once she is fully dressed, she assures Sheldon she did not have sex on his spot or on his desk but that if he keeps yakking about it, she will break in at night and have sex in both spots with a hobo.

He gasps at the word hobo. He's such an odd duck.

Before she walks through the gauntlet of friends and discomfort and out the door, she turns to Raj, gives him a last kiss and whispers, "Thanks."

Before she closes the door she hears him squeak out, "Bye."

She's always believed that sex has the power to heal.


End file.
